A Singer's Life
by Raruma
Summary: Dawn Hikari, famous and renowned for her singing skills throughout the world and Paul Strongman, also a famous singer and pianist have decided to collaborate on a song. But what will happen when these philanthropists fall for each other, will they come together? Will this effect their reputation? An Ikarishipping song fic...
1. The Beginning!

Hi everyone, This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what can I do to improve my writing. Ikarishipping songfic

~Raruma

(Normal POV)

A girl with midnight blue hair got out of her car, the sunlight gracing her features as she glanced at the building that stood above her. Her blue sapphire eyes, reflecting the sunlight, as she put her sunglasses on, continuing her way inside. As she entered the building, she noticed the receptionist flicking through some papers, she started walking towards her, her hair whipping her back, her black heels clicking against the polished marble. Recognising her presence, the receptionist glanced up as she gave a welcoming smile her way which she returned with a polite one. The receptionist was decently dressed, with a white buttoned up shirt with a black coloured jacket covering her upper body, her brown silky hair tied up in a bun. She asked her, "Could you please te-" but was cut off by the receptionist as she replied, "Yes of course, left from here towards the elevator, up the fifth floor." Giving her a smile, she nodded with gratitude as she made her way for the elevator, gazing at the golden and black flowers which were craved at the walls, waiting for the elevator to arrive, dragging her out of her trance was a man with a decent smile on his face asking her to come in. She cheekily smiled and got in hearing the soft melody which was being played as she again got in a trance. Music was something which had her heart all the time. Hearing a 'ding' from the elevator indicated that the fifth floor has arrived. She got out, instantly noticing the one she came here for.

A boy with mid-length purple hair, his coal black eyes twinkling, his one hand buried in his pant pocket. He wore a purple turtleneck jacket with a plain white t underneath it. Smirking at her, he saw her making her way towards him. She was his inspiration, whatever she did, she gave it her all. She did everything in her own unique way well he knew she was something more than inspiration to him, but didn't need to say it out loud. She came to a halt in front of him as she greeted, "Hey Paul!" in a voice which had joy etched deep in it. It had been a while since they've met. His smirk turned into a small yet charming smile as he greeted back, "Hey Dawn!" Dawn replied to this as, "How have you been?" Paul waved his hand in front of the door asking her to proceed in, she started walking still waiting for the answer, to which he replied, "Good till now" His smile transforming into a more charming one as he heard her giggle.

She entered through the door welcomed by a room which was beautifully arranged with all kinds of flower arrangements, a man with headphones on his ears passing them a smile, to which she returned with one of hers. The walls had a combination of golden and black as well as a little white. In front of her were two medium-sized speakers, a 5 Seats blue velvet sofa, a big control panel, which had various buttons and levers on it, a window panel to which she could see another room. This was a studio, the Strongman's studio. It was one of the best's. Dawn was soon going to record a song in here, with Paul. They both were great aspiring musicians, as well as a philanthropist. Donating money for good causes always made them happy. Music was their life, they both have gone through some tough roads in their musical careers but this was worth it. Dawn was a singer and she also knew how to play piano. Whereas Paul was a singer, he knew how to play guitar and drums, as well. They both have already recorded the instrumental part of their collaboration in the Berlitz's studio, the studio owned by Dawn. Dawn had a talk with the man with the control panel who was none other than Reggie and with Paul she went for the recording room. She entered and saw a cream coloured sofa with golden leaves embroidery on it. A table in front of it, with two hand microphone's, and two headphones waiting to be picked. She sat their, picking up the headphones and bringing up them onto her ears. She saw Paul mimicking her actions, she gave him a nod. Paul jokingly asked, "You do remember the music and the lyrics?"

 _ **Flashback to the day**_

Dawn wrote down the latest idea she got for her collaboration in her not-so-empty notepad. She said, "Okay, I suggest" leaning forward, as she continued, "Dancing in the night" singing the line she looked at everyone for approvals. They were currently writing the Chorus, and everyone was giving their own ideas. Paul's brother and co-writer, Reggie spoke up, "It's good but it sounds a little odd."

Their song was almost complete; chorus was the last thing to be written. Paul said, "How about 'dancing in the dark'?" singing as well as he gave his idea. Everyone was putting it together, and then Dawn spoke up, "You know what, its perfect. So, that's final." She and Paul looked at Reggie for approvals, as Reggie nodded and wrote the lyrics in his notepad. Reggie handed them the notepad where the lyrics were scribbled. Reggie spoke up as Dawn and Paul were looking at the notepad, "Now, you both have to record it, so Paul and I will come to Berlitz studio for recording the background music, and then later you can come to our studio for the song recording, what do you say Dawn?" Looking at Dawn for her approval, he took the notepad from Paul and tore the pages off for them. Dawn replied, "It's a deal, will see you later." She stood up and waved to Paul and Reggie.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Dawn replied pouting a little, "Of course, I do." Paul felt like he could stare at her forever, shaking his head he let a smirk get to his face, he once again nodded at Reggie indicating that they were ready.

So there you have the first chapter, please so review and tell me how to improve. The song will be recorded in the next chapter.

~Raruma


	2. The Feelings!

_The chapter is up, everyone. Enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me how to improve._

 _~Raruma_

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

I looked at Dawn from the corner of my eyes, she was looking extremely beautiful today, she always did but today was different. I put the lyrics paper between myself and her. She looked down at the paper and gave me a smile, in return I just nodded. I clutched at my headphones, and the music started playing.

We decided to have a trial first, a trial is something which helps us to record the song more perfectly, in short words a trial is must in a recording. Though, Dawn suggested we shouldn't do the trial, but I didn't want to take any kind of risk. So we decided to go for the trial.

We both were done with the trial and now everyone was having a break. It had been almost an hour since we arrived here. I peeked at my side as I was getting a bit bored, towards Dawn and saw her checking her phone. Sighing, I picked my headphones, asking Reggie to bring some snacks in it. Reggie instantly made a call on his phone, and then nodded towards me. I leaned back closing my eyes and relaxing them. I felt some movement besides me and opened my eyes, to see Dawn on her feet and stretching. She was wearing a black crop top with a denim jacket over it reaching her waist, with blue denim shorts, and denim coloured sneakers with some black strips on it. Her hair tied in a high ponytail, and that resulting them in swinging whenever she made a movement.

I just couldn't deny that she was looking extremely beautiful. She wasn't like all other girls I ever met. She dressed up not to impress anyone, but because she loved dressing up. She plopped on the sofa beside him, as I got out of my trance. I know this was bad, I need to focus. And then the door opened and a man with a white shirt and black jacket came in, a tray in his hand containing some biscuits, dry fruits and other light weighted food items. He kept the tray on the table, and bowed before proceeding out of the room.

 _ **Dawn's POV**_

Paul gestured me to take a bite, to which I agreed and picked up a chocolate flavoured biscuit and handed the tray to Paul. He accepted it, and picked some dry fruits. We continued eating in silence when the door to our room opened and entered Reggie, he said, "Get ready you two, we are starting the recording within 5 minutes." At first I felt I could just choke on my food, but fortunately I didn't. I and Paul both quickly cleared the table and sat in our positions ready for Reggie's signal. I picked my headphones and pulled them over my ears. I didn't realise just how fast we did clear everything, there was still 2 minutes left. Paul also mimicked my actions, and was now scrolling through his phone. His purple coloured shoulder-length hair were side parted, almost covering his left eye. And this was the time when I noticed how his jacket's sleeves were folded. His legs crisscrossed and this made him look even handsome than he already was. And then I heard Reggie say something to us, and I realized that I just didn't understand anything and Paul was now staring at me. My cheeks started heating up, and a blush overcame me. I tried hard to make that blush to go away in vain. I turned away, the only thing not to further embarrass myself and thought, 'What if Paul caught me staring at him.' I nodded at Reggie, to which he nodded back.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Reggie stared at the other side of the room, something was up, he could feel it. He just saw Paul blushing a while ago, Paul, his brother, the boy who didn't like showing his feelings to anyone, he thought, 'This sure is new, Paul blushing, what if...' and a smirk overcame him.

Dawn and Paul made themselves comfortable on the sofa for the final cover. Picking up their microphones they both glanced at each other and nodded. They both heard three ding's on their headphones. And a piano's intro was heard, followed by light acoustic guitar.

Paul sang, "I found a Love, for me." His microphone shifting a little away from his mouth as his pitch got higher.

"Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead" He leaned forward in his position.

"Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet" He looked at Dawn and saw her nodding slowly to the rhythm.

"Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.." Pronouncing the words carefully, he smirked.

"Cause we were just kids when we fell in Love" The words coming out perfectly form his mouth.

"Not knowing what it was" Giving a little shrug for the impact.

"I will not give you up this time" His head waving a little to prove the line.

"But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own" He threw a wink Dawn's way and saw her control her giggling.

"And in your eyes, your holding mine.."

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms" The notes coming out perfectly, as his voice took a more strong and high pitched tone.

"Barefoot on the grass, while listening to our favourite song" His voice becoming some-what softer at the end.

"When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath"

"But you heard it, Darling, you look Perfect tonight" His head slowly moving up and down, as he glanced at Dawn.

* * *

 _Pheew! There you have the song. This is just the beginning of it. Please do tell me what you think about it._

 _~Raruma_


	3. The Song!

**_I am sorry everyone, its been like what almost an year. Please don't kill me.*sweatdrops* There you go with the chap, the song has been recorded. Again I am sorry, now enough of my rambling, enjoy!_**

 ** _~Raruma~_**

* * *

"I found a man, stronger than anyone I know" Sharing a quick glance with Paul, she started singing her part.

"He shares my dreams, I hope that someday we share our home" Hitting the last note perfectly.

"I found a Love, to carry more than just my secrets" Hitting the same note again

"To carry Love, to carry children of our own" Drawing a short breath she continued.

"We are still kids but we're so in Love" Making a half heart from her free hand.

"Fightin against all odds" Nodding her head with the rhythm she straightened her back.

"I know we'll be alright this time.." Her hands reacting to the notes perfectly.

"Darling, just hold my hand" She realised the Chorus was getting closer, and felt a bit of spark in her fingers, she really did practise hard for this.

"Be your girl, you'll be my man" She was feeling like she was getting more energy as the time ticked off.

"And I see my future in your eyes" At this point it was getting way too much for her to handle, she stood up.

"Baby, I'm Dancing in the Dark, with you between my arms" Paul saw this, at first he didn't understand why she did that, but then he understood the reason.

"Barefoot on the grass" She vocalized fiercely, swaying slightly, she wanted him to get up and support her in her swaying

"while listening to our favourite song" They both sang together, in sync.

"When I saw you in that dress" Paul sang, looking at Dawn. He was feeling something weird in his stomach.

"looking so beautiful" both of them harmonizing the last word beautifully.

"I don't deserve this, Darling, you look perfect tonight" Both of them still staring at each other.

They hummed softly, Paul tuned, "No, No, No, No"

"Baby, I'm Dancing in the Dark, with you between my arms" They both proceeded, paying great attention to each other's notes.

"Barefoot on the grass"

"while listening to our favourite song" the last two words mouthed by Dawn in a pitched voice while Paul paused himself.

He continued gently, "I have faith in what I see"

"Now I know I have met"

Dawn roared a high note, "an angel in person"

"And she looks perfect" Paul sang with Dawn slightly humming.

"I don't deserve this you look perfect tonight" He closed the final refrain with slowing the last word and chanted it heart-wamingly.

The instrumental part was heard in their respective headphones.

 **(Paul's POV)**

The song had ended, and I just had one thought on my mind. Despite Dawn's flaws she was intensely alluring. And I have to admit she had made quite an impression on me with her skills. And suddenly I felt my stomach sink,"What if she did have a boyfriend?" We aren't so open to each other for her to be sharing personal things like that with me. After all how much time have we spent together, I don't even want to recall. And a feeling of sadness overcame me but I continued with a stern face. I shouldn't be thinking about all those possibilities, afterall it was just a little attraction, but deep down I knew very well who I was trying to fool.

 **(Dawn's POV)**

The song ended, I took off my headphones and kept them on the table. 'Nice, wasn't it?', I turned to my side and saw Paul deep in thought. I snapped my fingers in front of him, "You there, Paul?" I guess it didn't have much effect on him, his eyes were still dreamy and he replied with a, "Yeahh..." Oh Lord, the great 'Paul' who was usually calm and collected and always liked replying in that monotone voice of his which was quite enough to get a person into a fit of rage was now completely acting as a person from different world, lost... I sighed escaped my lips and I picked my hand off from my sides and shook him by the shoulders.

"Paul, Back to Earth!" I shouted as I shook his way back down. He landed just beside me with a 'thump' he looked at me and his coal black met mine sapphire blue orbs. Woah...

 **(Normal POV)**

Paul and Dawn were currently having a staring contest. Paul was awestruck by the lines of gold surrounded by a deep blue ocean in her eyes. They were scattered throughout her retina and he never knew someone could have such alluring eyes. He right now absolutely didn't give a damn about whether he looked like a complete maniac or so.  
Oh and the sweetest Dawn, doing nothing but gazing at him, her lips were slightly agape, not helping to the condition the poor Paul was in. His eyes flickered between her eyes and her small pink lips. This scene must have been a great one to whoever was watching them, which no doubtly was smirking one which could challenge his brother. Both of them were inching closer screechingly slow in Reggie's opinion. They bodies had unknowingly taken a much more comfortable position. Dawn hand was behind Paul's head and her other hand was beside Paul as she hovered over him supporting her body. Paul hand was snaked around her waist and the other on her neck inching her towards him terribly slow. One thing which didn't even flicker was their eyes. They maintained a stable eye contact, none wanting to look away.

* * *

 ** _Short eh!? Don't ya worry I promise I will upload regularly now. Phew I finally gave an update. I have been working on another story, I am sure you guys will love it. Will consist of Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Uh uh, not giving out all of them. Just enjoy this one till then. Please do review. Luv ya!_**

 ** _~Raruma~_**


	4. The Revelations!

_I had so much fun writing this one for you guys, it took me some while to write that flashback there. I have been reading quite some stories nowadays, and I just decided that I would write all the conversations in Italics. That doesn't make much difference but still, but it would look better. I had planned on posting this earlier but couldn't because of summer homework, why do they give so much work, we are just small kids(teenagers, but we're still small). And yes the story's name has been changed from Experienced Singers to **A Singer's Life.** And I also updated the bio for the better. I Warn you, this is lengthy and gets a little boring, bear with me, lol._

 _Enjoy this next chapter of **A Singer's Life.**_

 _~Raruma~_

* * *

 _Chapter Four: The Revelations_

* * *

A deep sigh resounded from the control room. The recording had been finished for more than twenty minutes ago, and the two singers were still engrossed in each other. For the past ten minutes the couple was unaware of two black orbs staring at them. Another sigh escaped the man's lips filled with boredom and irritation, he stood up rather abruptly having been enough from the sight infront of him. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for baby brother but this was getting too tedious for his liking, they either have to move closer or apart, nothing in between.

Dawn and Paul were still engaged in a heated battle. Paul's eyes were unknowingly flickering between her eyes and her lips. The couple was oblivious to the opening of a door and presence of a person until a rather dramatic cough resounded in their ears, was the moment they parted. Dawn's cheeks were painted in a deep shade of red, while Paul's cheeks were dusted a light pink. Dawn quickly sprung to her feet and smoothed down invisible wrinkles on the skirt she wore and flashed a sheepish smile towards Reggie. She muttered an 'excuse me' and scrambled out of the studio.

The moment Dawn was out of earshot, Paul growled menacingly and Reggie turned his eyes away from the retreating blunette to look towards his small brother. Paul voiced his anger, " _Why the hell did you interrupt?_ "

Reggie ranted as, " _Seriously, I was freaked out of boredom. You didn't even kiss her, what else do you expect?_ "

Paul's discomfort could clearly be observed in his body language as he visibly tensed but his expression somehow still remained stoic. He was enjoying gazing into beautiful sapphires and he actually felt he could be staring at them for his life. Reggie's word brought him back with,

" _Dawn might just be waiting for us, let's go and have something to eat, I'm starving!_ "

The mauve hair coloured boy was being dragged towards the gate before the hand retreated with a jerk, and Paul shot his brother a narrowed eye look. His brother was just sometimes in too cheary of a mood, it was like he had to be happy and optimistic all the time or his soul would be ripped out of his body. Now it wasn't like he was pessimistic, but he just didn't voice his thoughts much unless it would be dangerous not to. Sometimes, he even questioned how they were blood related, brothers.

Dawn didn't really knew what happened a few minutes ago. One moment she was singing and just the other she was deeply engrossed in coal black eyes. She would be lying, if she was to say that she didn't somehow enjoy this. It wasn't much, but still thinking about it had her stupidly grinning at her reflection in one of the restroom's mirrors.

Something, just something in those orbs had her constantly thinking about them, maybe it was their deep colour, or maybe she might have just found something in them that she knew no one had ever tried to recognise. Paul was just a person with trust-issues, maybe something caused him to be like that, something that drew him away from being social and interacting openly with everyone. If that was the case it was very much similar to hers.

After her father had left them to go on a journey from which he never returned, it was just her and her mother. Her mother, Johanna knew he wasn't going to come back and even though just for her sake she tried to fake like she was totally fine and that things were the same as before. But if the once bright gleam in her eyes which was good as gone and her always going through a large family album and her sudden breakdowns was not reason enough, she didn't know what was. That day she had vowed that she was going to be famous and would make her mother proud. That day she had also decided that she would never be sad and would do anything to make her mother happy. She knew her smile was infectious and she was going to share it with the people surrounding her, with people who were broken and needed some support she was going to do that for them. Maybe she had found her first similarity with her – _crush_. She decided to wait for the brothers and swiftly exited the restroom. It was going to take her some time to lull herself to sleep tonight.

Dawn was standing infront of the golden and black gates of Strongman Studios, she thought it would be nice to go eat something at the place rather than having one of the works person bring something. A man wearing light blue undershirt with a blue-white vest over it and a red scarf hanging on his neck with teal coloured baggy jeans, with red and grey shoes. He also wore a dark red hat with a white and blue semi Pokeball on the side accompanied by slate grey eyes and hair. He wore a poketch on his left wrist.

Dawn felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around and let out a loud squeal,

" _Lucas!_ "

The man let out a chuckle before opening his arms, the blunette immediately fell into the hug, laughing loudly.

" _What has been it like, full four years!_ " Dawn stated the last part slowly as if she didn't believe it herself while pulling away from the hug.

" _Yea, it has been. Say what're ya doin here?_ " while shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

Dawn turned towards the gate little to pass the gesture,

" _Ooh! Recording with the Strongman's, great!_ " Lucas realised

Dawn laughed lightly. She didn't expect to meet Lucas here, infront of the studios no less.

They both were childhood best friends, they used to have so much fun in their hometown, Twinleaf. They used to practically spend the whole day together, playing and doing things which were immature and childish but full of excitements and fun.

Lucas's next words brought her out of her reverie,

" _Here, I believe this is yours"_

He was extending a pink and white coloured handkerchief in her direction, she took it and examined it. It had a small pink flower at the corner and had a small bow attached to it. It was a cute handkerchief. Suddenly a memory pushed its way to the front of her brain.

 **Flashback**

A fifteen year old, Lucas and a fourteen year old, Dawn were strolling across a playground in Twinleaf Town. There was an unsettling silence in the atmosphere, the boy didn't look perturbed at all except for glancing at his companion once in a while, the girl had not spoken a single word since they started which was an accomplishment since this was Dawn he was talking about, whereas the girl looked utterly anxious, her brow creased and hands knit together circling around each other.

The once beautiful cocktail-blue sky was now a tar black. Huge puffs of cloud had replaced the old-gold colour of the sun, and it appeared as the rain may start anytime.

It was her last day, in Twinleaf. And she didn't have a miniscule hint to how he was going to react to this. Maybe he would be angry and shout at her for not telling him earlier, or maybe he would just give her a cold shoulder, or how about both, sounds good! She sighed, when she told her mother about how Lucas was still unaware of her leaving, her mother suggested she go and spend some time with him. Lucas and her were very close. He was her best friend, and he cared about her, he had proved it very well when he supported her and her mother when her father just vanished.

She felt something on her cheek as it slid down slowly. She sighed, this was the only thing missing today for her. And the first thought that occured to her mind was how the weather just portrayed her feelings right now.

" _Hey, let's go there, the rain is getting heavy"_ Lucas suggested snatching her wrist and dragging her towards a giant, thick tree. Its roots were spread over a large diameter and water was unable to pass through its dense branches, even though one or two droplets were falling here and there otherwise it was relatively dry. By the time they reached the tree the rain was now pouring heavily.

Dawn's eyes were transfixed on her wrist where Lucas had a grip on. Hundreds of memories weaved their way together in her mind, she just wasn't able to get in terms with her situation right now.

She was going to leave a whole life behind. Her hometown, her friends, her school, a place where she had uttered her first words as a kid, in matter of hours that will be nothing but her _past,_ that as well for what. A man who just left them to survive on their own. Pathetic.

She felt a jerk as she was pulled forward, luckily enough she didn't fell. She was standing between some roots, her wrist a little away from her body, Lucas's hand was nowhere holding hers now. He was on the ground, lips pursed and hands griping tightly to his left arm, blood trickling down his elbow and forearm. He had a large cut just above his forearm and blood came endlessly trickling down.

She ran towards him and kneeled down, examining the cut. It was a huge cut, and if it was her in his place she would be whimpering like a lost puppy. She was rather surprised, Lucas wasn't whimpering.

The blood had comparatively lessened. She had realised that while walking towards a place to sit under the tree, Lucas's leg got caught up in the roots and he fell and hit his arm on a pointed rock which was lying somewhere near the tree. She took out a pink and white handkerchief with a pink flower a little above the center with a bow attached to it. She wrapped it around it the cut, and smiled at him. His lips twitched into a small smile at seeing her taking care for her.

This moment wasn't happy or relieving but she was sure she was going to miss it. She knew time was running out, and she still had no idea how to tell him. She just couldn't disappear away she was sure it would hurt more. The more she thought about the more her reality sunk. Generally, there was not much to mull over a small relocation, but her roots were here, in Twinleaf. And now they were uprooted because of a very devastating storm in her life.

She had to say it, so she did..

" _Hey Lucas, I have to tell you something."_ She started feeling her confidence shake just a little when she saw him turn towards her.

" _Yeah, Dawn. What is it?"_ Lucas questioned, wincing slightly as he shifted his hand to face her fully. He was glad the girl atleast initiated the conversation after the awkward silence that had ensued.

She took in a breath and continued, _"um.. I and mom, we both are leaving Twinleaf."_

Lucas smile stretched as he breathed, _"Oh, its nice. You and Johanna really need to get out of this town for some while. A little vacation never hurts."_

She sighed, _"No, leaving means like we're moving. We're moving out of Twinleaf. We are going to Veilstone city. Mom says, her sister is there and she could help us."_

His smile had fallen so quickly, she thought he just made a record.

And suddenly his eyes hardened, his fist clenched. His teeth coming together.

He asked her simply, _"When?"_

She breathed out, _"Tomorrow morning. I wanted to tell you Lucas. That's why I called you here. I don't myself want to.."_

He interjected her, _"So, you mean you are leaving this town with your mother tomorrow morning. Your all stuff is packed and ready and. Uh! Dawn, you could have told me earlier."_

He sounded tired, she didn't blame him though. They used to spend everyday at each others house, doing whatever could be done. She was going to miss all that and she knew he was going to miss it too.

Lucas then spoke, his voice low, _"Dawn... please, go."_

Her eyes widened, suddenly feeling rejected. She kind of expected him to tell her to back off, he always did.

Dawn scooted closer to Lucas, grabbing hold of his free arm.

 _"I wanted to tell you earlier, but I just didn't know how you were going to react."_

Lucas's teeth barred together, an animalistic growl emerging from his throat that had Dawn squeeze his hand. She tried to meet his eyes, but his locks were acting as curtains.

Lucas snatched his hands away from Dawn and abruptly stood up, he didn't know what overcame him but he started storming away from her, even if his hand was paining terribly, even if he knew that once he left Dawn would start crying. He heard her cry out to him one last time before he exited the park altogether.

 _"I am Sorry.."_

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

 _So, there you go. i had this written this for a while it just took some time to edit this. I don't know if that flashback makes sense, I hope it does. I personally think that this flashback got a little lengthy. Woo! Longest chapter till date. I am proud of my exaggerating skills, lol. I am editing this chapter instead of doing my homework, well that's me for ya._

 _Reviews will make me smile._


End file.
